Glacial comme la Braise
by Naeya
Summary: "Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de SVT, ce jour-là, Thomas eut le pressentiment que cette journée allait être merdique. La soirée d'hier avait été organisée en l'honneur de son anniversaire, et elle restait indubitablement floue dans ses souvenirs. Floue comme un vieux porno crypté le premier samedi du mois sur Canal." [NEWTMAS]


**Bonjour !**

 _(Ça fait un bail, je sais ! x) J'avais un peu quitté le fandom (et les fandoms en général - honte à moi, je sais) mais me revoilà ! J'ai au moins une dizaine de projets inachevés dans mes fichiers, dont une bonne moitié est du newtmas et je viens d'acheter tous les bouquins en anglais (je les ai lus, hein, mais empruntés) pour mieux travailler !)_

 **J'ai commencé à écrire cet OS il y a pas mal de temps mais je l'ai fini que très récemment. Ça change réellement de ce que j'ai pour habitude d'écrire haha ! Il n'y a pas de morts, pas de drame, pas d'ellipses, c'est fluffy et humoristique, un petit OS pour rire et décompresser... Et j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner. Possibilité d'overdose de connerie, réflexions douteuses et jeux de mots suite à la lecture de cet OS.**

 _._

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de SVT, ce jour-là, Thomas eut le pressentiment que cette journée allait être merdique.

D'abord, il s'était réveillé avec une migraine terrible - comme si les sept nains rentraient du boulot, tout sautillants, dans son cerveau. Ou qu'ils faisaient une partouze, sans Blanche-Neige, et avec les animaux les plus bruyants du coin. Inutile de dire que Simba et Bambi faisaient partie du lot.

D'ailleurs, le roi lion était vraiment quelque chose de glauque, qu'il pensait, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit à la logique douteuse. Nala était la sœur de Simba. Et Simba baisait Nala. Ça avait beau être des lions, Thomas trouvait ça plutôt dérangeant.

La soirée d'hier avait été organisée en l'honneur de son anniversaire, et elle restait indubitablement floue dans ses souvenirs. Floue comme un vieux porno crypté le premier samedi du mois sur Canal. Et même la légendaire passoire ne suffit à lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait déduit : et pour l'instant, _tout ce qu'il savait_ se résumait à « nous nous sommes pris une cuite monumentale ».

Ensuite, il avait couru jusqu'au lycée. Et avait, par la même occasion, remarqué qu'il portait des tongs – il n'avait pas songé à se changer, en se réveillant.

Des _putain_ de tongs.

Bleues, avec des chaussettes rouge pétard. A faire subir un infarctus à Cristina Cordula après un _Mon chéri, c'est un fashion faux pas_ murmuré, teint livide et mains tremblantes.

Il n'était pas très à cheval sur son apparence physique – pas réellement le genre de mec à se pointer devant le lieu de déroulement de la Fashion Week, totalement par hasard en cherchant des toilettes, être pris pour le mannequin d'un grand créateur et finir à moitié à poil, se déhanchant déterminément sur le plateau pour faire honneur à Jean-Paul Gaulthier.

Le problème n'était donc pas esthétique, il était purement pratique. On était en plein mois de février, il neigeait et ses orteils ressembleraient plus à des betteraves congelées qu'à une quelconque partie de son corps, d'ici ce soir.

Il était tant occupé par le sort de ses pauvres petits pieds qu'il ne fit même pas attention à son kilt, qui virevoltait pourtant à chacune de ses enjambées, comme la fausse robe de princesse d'une petite fille.

Enfin, tout ça ne fut rien par rapport à la surprise qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Il survola une nouvelle fois la classe du regard.

Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparu. Merde. C'était bien ce qu'il manquait à l'équation _soirée x alcool – temps + connards de potes = gueule de bois x vie de merde + kinder surprise._

\- Newt, Minho ? Appela-t-il, sans se soucier des regards noirs de la professeur.

Deux garçons se retournèrent. L'un portait un sombrero mexicain et une moustache qui bouclait sur ses joues. L'autre avait des cheveux… oh putain.

La mâchoire du brun tomba six pieds sous terre.

Bordel de merde.

Qui avait _osé_ mettre des champignons hallucinogènes dans son café, ce matin ?

\- ¡ Hola, amigo !¿Qué tal ?

Thomas se dit rapidement qu'il adorait ses amis, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons.

Le pire dans tout ça n'était pas le costume de son ami asiatique. C'était bel et bien les cheveux du blond. Enfin, _ex_ blond. Ses cheveux, qui paraissaient toujours aussi soyeux et doux, n'arboraient cependant pas leur habituelle couleur dorée, qu'ils avaient délaissée pour une teinte rose pâle, bébé, bonbon. Newt… cheveux… roses. Putain, merde. Il restait magnifique même sans ses cheveux de princesse.

\- Ne tente pas de froncer les sourcils, Tommy, t'en as plus, sourit Newt.

Surpris par la remarque de son ami aux foutus cheveux roses, le brun – enfin, il espérait l'être encore – porta l'une de ses mains veineuses à ses sourcils.

Et la pulpe de son index ne rencontra qu'une peau fraîche qui le picotait.

\- Bah, ils sont où ? Demanda-t-il.

La question n'était pas réellement intelligente.

\- Partis en pèlerinage pour la Mecque, sombre crétin, asséna ce qui fut un blond.

\- Murphy, assis, aboya le professeur Ava Paige depuis le fond de la salle.

Newt fit une moue désolée et forma un coeur avec ses doigts tandis que Minho joignit ses mains comme pour prier et baissa la tête, yeux fermés, l'air solennel.

 _On nage en plein délire_ , songea-t-il. Même Teresa et la sœur de Newt, Sonya, ne semblaient pas se formaliser du fait que Minho porte un putain de sombrero qui faisait trois fois la taille de la Chine, que le frère de la rousse ait les cheveux teints en FUSCHIA et que Thomas soit en tongs chaussettes et kilt et n'ait plus de sourcils – et pourtant, elles étaient les premières sur leur dos, d'habitude.

Mais là, elles se contentaient de sourire doucement en parlant. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il ne réussissait jamais à les comprendre.

L'adulte le fusilla du regard, mais il ne la remarqua même pas, trop occupé à décortiquer la situation avec l'aide efficace de ses trois terminaisons nerveuses. Il s'empressa tout de même de s'asseoir derrière ses deux meilleurs amis, parce qu'il connaissait Madame Paige.

Paige était comme un long manche à balais dans le rectum (ce qu'elle semblait posséder par ailleurs, tant elle était prude et droite) : désagréable. Surtout pour les gamins.

Elle adorait les animaux et vouait une haine sans précédent aux enfants et adolescents. Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal, étant donné que les deux étaient plus ou moins semblables.

Thomas la supportait depuis longtemps - le début collège, à vrai dire. Et il ne doutait pas du fait que sa haine envers lesdits enfants fut attisée par le trio infernal MNT (à une lettre près, ça faisait MST, d'ailleurs. Mais choper Newt était pire que choper la chtouille, alors Tom ne s'en formalisait pas). Enfin, surtout par celui qui avait les sourcils rasés, depuis qu'il lui avait raconté qu'il avait congelé son chat. Enfin, la bête était morte, il voulait seulement la conserver jusqu'à trouver un endroit où l'enterrer, il n'en avait pas fait des nems, non plus...

\- Bien, débuta le professeur.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui raconter ça, finalement, ça lui aurait épargné nombre d'heures de colle...

Le brun bailla longuement, le regard fixé sur le mur. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils (enfin, en bougeant les muscles qui se trouvaient à cet endroit) c'était du vert pâle qui colorait les murs.

Une couleur désagréable en soi : enfin, cette salle était une salle d'SVT, peut-être les architectes avaient-ils voulu l'inscrire dans la continuité de la nature ? Ou bien était-ce simplement une élimination sordide : quiconque s'ennuierait et détacherait son attention du cours pour la porter aux murs serait pris de spasmes de dégoût violents à la vue de cette couleur infâme qui entraîneraient la mort en quelques minutes ?

Il fut sorti de ses élucubrations sur le vert et les SVT par le britannique. Britannique qui commençait à faire des bruits étranges, sûrement submergé par le même ennui.

Thomas se demanda de quel animal il imitait le cri – c'était un subtil mélange de coin-coin, de wouaf wouaf, de bêêê, du cri d'une femme enceinte qui accouchait en parapente et de meuh.

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous dire quel animal es-tu en train d'imiter, Isaac ? Tonna, agacée, Paige.

Newt fronça les sourcils et observa ses mains. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris la question au sérieux. Thomas en rit discrètement. Newt était un grand joueur : il adorait se faire passer pour stupide et en jouer. Et l'éthanol qui affaiblissait encore ses capacités de jugement aidait sûrement.

\- Hum, à la radio, y a un poussin… commença le blond, d'une voix pensive.

Le brun aurait haussé les sourcils, s'il en avait encore. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis que le garçon aux cheveux roses continuait, de plus en plus assuré, les paroles se transformant en un chant.

\- Et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou !

Il comptait sur ses doigts chaque animal passé, l'air concentré, tout en utilisant son tapotement du pied régulier comme tempo.

La vieille blonde avait l'air soufflée. Son expression oscillait dangereusement entre une fureur sourde et une consternation froide. Elle ne bougea même pas le petit doigt pour arrêter la chanson du premier de sa classe.

\- Et le tracteur vroum, et le tracteur vroum, et le poussin boum !

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans le silence uniforme et blasé de la pièce, et Thomas se fit violence pour retenir un fou rire.

L'ancien blond reprit, les sourcils toujours froncés, en comptant toujours ses doigts.

\- Bah, comme le poussin est mort… J'sais pas…

Il réfléchit un instant, et leva finalement un doigt en l'air, un grand sourire étalé sur la moitié du visage.

\- C'est la dinde !

Ces mots semblèrent lui procurer un plaisir immense, puisqu'il croisa les bras et soutint le regard de la pauvre professeure avec fierté.

Minho, l'air tout aussi solennel, se gratta la moustache. Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'au milieu de l'odeur d'antiseptiques et de poussière de la vieille salle de cours, il traînait une senteur d'épices diffuse autour de son ami. Il fronça le nez. Il faudrait qu'il songe à lui demander pourquoi cet attirail.

La femme soupira, lançant un regard horrifié à son élève. Elle le fixa pendant une bonne minute, avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais et de retourner à son cours.

L'attention du brun se reporta donc sur elle. Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais lorsqu'elle plongea la main dans une boîte opaque, elle avait l'attention de tous les sens fonctionnels de Thomas. Et Dieu sait combien il en avait peu.

Elle brandit avec précaution une petite boule de poils blancs au bout d'à peine quelques secondes de recherche. Le brun plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette minuscule chose.

\- La souris en question, donc !

 _La quoi_ ?

Merde, il haïssait les souris. C'était petit, puant, peureux et éphémère. Et puis, ça bouffait du fromage. Tommy était quelqu'un de gentil, bien sûr, mais on ne touchait pas à son cheddar. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, aussi extrêmes soient-elles – et elles l'étaient.

\- Murphy, venez donc l'observer. Je veux une analyse complète de ses comportements, comme nous l'avons vu en cours, dit-elle, accompagnant ses propos d'un geste de la main.

Ledit Murphy sauta sur ses tongs – qui protestèrent d'ailleurs d'un _pouitsh_ sonore – et hésita un peu à s'avancer, les bras tendus devant lui.

Mais, d'un coup, la pauvre bête s'échappa des mains de l'enseignante et trottina férocement vers l'élève sans sourcils, qui ferma les yeux, apeuré, comme si un troupeau de bœufs courait dans sa direction.

Il avança un pied et l'écrasa durement contre le sol, bien décidé à avancer.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la pièce, et Thomas retira son pied en ouvrant les yeux.

Le sol, qui sembla craquer et être soudainement mou...

Un murmure horrifié courut entre les rangs.

La souris.

Thomas venait d'écraser la _putain_ de souris.

\- T'es dans la merde, Tommy, souffla une voix derrière lui, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant celle de Newt.

Le bon point, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait eu un bon pressentiment. Il pourrait peut-être faire carrière en tant que medium, sous le doux nom de Marie-Thérèse, si jamais il ne mourait pas. Il se demanda si Minho n'avait pas une guitare espagnole sous la main. Y jouer un petit air désinvolte pourrait peut-être apaiser les mœurs ?

\- Hum… désolé ? Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire déconfit.

Voyant que son professeur n'allait pas tarder à exploser, folle de rage, il ramassa la pauvre petite chose et la lui tendit à bout de bras, pinçant la peau de son dos entre son pouce et son index. Elle était toute plate, la pauvre, pas vraiment jolie à voir.

\- Ça pourra peut-être servir pour une dissection, du coup ? Hein ?

Il jeta un regard en biais à la souris, et, en en remarquant l'aplatissement qui atteignait des records - comment une tong avait-elle pu faire cela ? Tous les organes et os devaient être broyés, ce qui la rendait impropre à la dissection - il se rattrapa tant bien que mal :

\- Ou pour le cours de design ? Je suis sûr que ça leur plairait d'étudier la 2D sous une autre… forme...

\- Quelqu'un veut du Tabasco ?

L'horrible accent de son ami finit de rendre rouge l'employée, à bout de nerfs.

\- Murphy ! Parks ! Isaac ! Vous sortez immédiatement de cette salle de classe ! Rapport ! Rugit-elle.

Thomas plaqua ses deux mains sur ses pauvres oreilles meurtries, sentant sa délicate migraine repointer le bout de son nez. Cette bonne femme était folle, hurler de la sorte à huit heures du matin était blasphématoire !

Il retourna à sa place et fourra à l'aveuglette ses affaires dans son vieux sac à dos troué – qu'il avait appelé Main-Droite, parce qu'il avait toujours été de bons et loyaux services. _Ses affaires_ , soit ce qui ressemblait à un paquet de chips périmé, un vieux crayon IKEA, un préservatif goût vanille des îles qu'il aimait bien mâchouiller et une feuille blanche.

\- Mais, m'dame, on vire pas quelqu'un qui bosse gratuitement ! S'indigna l'asiatique. Thomas fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait délaissé son ridicule accent.

Ridicule, ça ressemble à cuticule, d'ailleurs, se fit-il la réflexion. Et à je t'encule. Et à testicules.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi songer à une carrière dans la poésie, à côté de la voyance. En plus, en poésie, Rimbaud et Verlaine s'y connaissaient pas mal en cuticules.

Tom secoua la tête et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Sa tête était un réel bordel.

Sans les prostituées.

Il se dépêcha de regagner l'encadrement de la porte avant que l'on ne le qualifie de terroriste pour avoir fait exploser la bombe à retardement qu'était Ava Paige en ce moment même. Il faudrait sûrement plus d'un encadrement de porte pour encadrer le trio infernal, mais ça irait pour le moment. Cela poserait un mur entre elle et ses hantises, pour commencer.

Très vite, Newt et Minho le rejoignirent, rechignant. Le brun ouvrit la porte, intimant à ses deux meilleurs amis de sortir.

\- Estimez-vous heureux que j'aie pas appelé mon pote le démon Charlie, il déconne pas lui, même s'il sait répondre qu'aux questions fermées et qu'il se manifeste dans les crayons à papiers.

Et c'est sur une courbette ridiculement exagérée de l'asiatique qu'ils se retirèrent tous trois.

Le claquement de la porte marqua leur libération. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Bordel de merde, j'veux le nom de ton fournisseur, Minho, lança Newt, au bord des larmes.

\- Seulement si t'es sage, Swiffer, répondit le concerné.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie la plus proche sans cesser leurs babillages.

Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes seulement de conversation animée, l'asiatique jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Putain, mais c'est l'heure du poney ! J'vous laisse tous les deux seuls ! S'écria-t-il, lançant un bref clin d'œil à l'ancien blond avant de partir au galop vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Et ce fut dans un froissement de poncho, un tintement de bouteilles de tabasco et un air de salsa que Minho disparut.

Thomas et Newt se regardèrent et recommencèrent à pouffer discrètement. Ils reprirent leur chemin, marchant côte à côte dans un silence agréable.

Mais certaines questions existentielles subsistaient dans l'esprit du brun (bien en dessous de « quel est le synonyme de synonyme ? » sur l'échelle de l'existentialité, mais tout de même), alors il s'autorisa à le briser.

\- Newt ? Pourquoi t'as les cheveux roses ? Et pourquoi Minho est… comme ça ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rose pâle sourit simplement.

\- Et toi, Tommy ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça et pourquoi t'as pas de sourcils ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue, les relevant tout aussi vite en voyant son kilt et ses tongs meurtrières. Echec et mat.

Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer, soudainement pudique et honteux.

\- J'me suis réveillé comme ça, bredouilla-t-il rapidement.

Le sourire de l'ancien blond s'élargit.

\- Nous aussi.

Il avait du mal à croire que Minho s'était réveillé dans l'incapacité de ne pas dire de conneries, mais il laissa passer. Il le saurait bien tôt ou tard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'une des grandes portes ouvertes qui menaient à la cour.

Devant le manteau de neige qui s'étendait aussi loin que son œil pouvait voir, Thomas eut un mouvement de recul. Ses orteils refusaient d'aller plus loin. Pouitsh, pouitsh. Résistance des tongs. Encore une fois, il resta bloqué au chambranle.

\- Ici s'achève mon aventure, Newt. Je crains que tu ne sois contraint de finir cette épopée seul, murmura-t-il.

Newt, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enfoncer sa première chaussure dans la neige épaisse qui couvrait l'ensemble de la cour du lycée, puis de trottiner jusqu'au milieu de la cour. Thomas l'observa, captivé par tant de courage : marcher dans la neige lui sembla être l'acte le plus brave qu'il lui eût été donné de voir, sur le moment.

Il était l'orchidée du milieu de ce désert glacial – il n'avait pas vraiment de sens, au milieu de tout ce blanc, de tout ce froid, mais cette absurdité qu'il faisait naître n'accordait que plus de beauté au tableau. C'était si calme, silencieux, reposant et majestueux à regarder. Il pourrait passer plus d'une vie planté ici.

\- Allez Tommy, viens ! S'il te plaît !

Il secoua la tête, souriant à la moue boudeuse de Newt. Il ne mettrait pas un seul pied dehors avant l'été.

Blanche-Neige n'avait vu que le blanc de la neige : au contraire, Thomas Murphy ne vit que sa fraîcheur. Ce froid glacial qui picotait chacun de ses membres et qui fouettait sa peau nue de ses stalactites givrées. Ce froid glacial qui faisait de chacun de ses mouvements une brûlure atroce.

Dieu qu'il haïssait le froid, la neige et cette pouffiasse qui y voyait une liberté. Comment pouvait-on voir une liberté dans quelque chose qui nous engourdit et englue nos membres ? C'était une putain d'oppression !

Soudain, quelque chose le percuta en plein visage. Quelque chose de dur et glacé qui commençait à glisser dans son cou, lui arrachant plusieurs frissons désagréables.

Il étouffa un juron, sautillant sur place pour se débarrasser de la neige qui commençait à s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Putain !

Perdu dans ses pensées comme toujours, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir - et ce tocard en avait profité ! Il leva les yeux sur un Newt semi-écroulé de rire, déjà en train de former une nouvelle boule de neige entre ses paumes nues.

\- Putain Newt, râla-t-il, de bon cœur, avant de s'élancer à son tour dans la poudreuse.

Thomas évita de justesse la munition de son ami et se baissa pour s'armer. La neige brûlait ses doigts tièdes à chaque toucher, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa revanche.

Il leva le bras, ferma un œil et lança sa boule de neige avec puissance : elle atteignit son agresseur en pleine poitrine, avec une précision qui rendit sa fierté perdue au brun. Il eut un grand sourire victorieux qui disparut aussitôt qu'une balle glacée toucha son tibia nu.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, bataille bercée par les rires joyeux. Thomas était trempé et ses doigts étaient si engourdis qu'il peinait à les serrer à présent, mais il continuait à charger. Newt n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Ils se rapprochèrent, hâtifs, continuant le combat au corps à corps. Ils ne prenaient plus le temps de former des munitions, leur but était de couvrir l'adversaire de neige par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, le plus rapidement possible.

Ils se chamaillaient à quatre pattes dans la neige, ramassant des poignées de flocons pour se les jeter à la figure, ayant plus l'air de gosses qui jouaient à la lutte dans un bac à sable que de soldats.

Après un coup qui le fit éternuer, Thomas attrapa Newt pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte vicieuse. Le garçon n'avait pas encore compris ce qui lui arrivait que déjà, une main habile se glissait sur sa nuque pour la baigner de glace. Il se tordit et gémit faiblement, tant c'était désagréable. Le brun en profita pour reculer un peu, riant.

\- Perdu, New-

Son adversaire s'était jeté sur lui, coupant net sa jubilation et le faisant tombant à la renverse.

Il se retrouva allongé dans la poudreuse avec l'ancien blond sur son torse. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, paralysé.

Newt se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, ses coudes enfoncés dans la neige autour de la tête du brun pour seul frein à la jonction entre leurs de corps.

\- Hé non, Tommy, sourit-il.

Sa voix l'électrisa tout entier. La proximité était pratiquement inappropriée. A quoi jouait-il ?Thomas pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre garçon s'écraser sur sa joue, ses mèches roses lui chatouiller le front et _oh bordel_ ses hanches contre les siennes.

Son regard fut happé par les yeux d'un noir chaleureux, à quelques centimètres à peine des siens. Ce n'était pas ce genre de noir vide, néant – c'était un noir de feu, de désir exposé. Il pouvait à peine distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Et au milieu de ces si beaux yeux, il pouvait admirer le reflet de son expression abrutie.

Il avait l'impression d'être la belle au bois dormant. Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il risquait de faire fondre la glace si l'autre garçon se collait un peu plus à lui et qu'il faisait une bien piètre princesse. Le prince, cependant, était bien plus charmant que l'autre playmobil animé.

Le silence commençait à lui peser, et pour dissiper la tension qui s'était installée, Thomas bredouilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Pourquoi les moutons ressemblent-ils suspicieusement à Michel Drucker ?

Newt rit tout près de lui, donnant un petit coup au nez du brun avec le bout du sien.

\- Tocard, souffla-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

 _Oh putain de mer-_ Le cerveau surdoué de Thomas cessa de fonctionner à cet instant précis et son cœur s'affola. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux colorés.

Les informations que lui transmettaient tous ses sens lui donnaient le vertige. Des notes musquées et un fond de vanille à ses narines. Le corps chaud ancré dans le sien. Leurs langues qui dansaient la plus belle des valses au rythme de l'indécente mélodie de la luxure. La dominance de Newt, qui grognait presque.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

L'autre garçon mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de descendre dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire de ses baisers. Newt était chaud comme la Braise. Thomas se sentit fiévreux et excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Des doigts arachnéens remontèrent le long de sa cuisse.

\- Tommy, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos des kilts ? Susurra Newt l'oreille du brun.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives découvrir ça par toi-même.

Minho n'allait pas être le seul à chevaucher quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Thomas renversa Newt sur le dos, inversant les rôles. Il voulait tout savoir de son corps, imprimer chaque micromètre carré de sa peau sur sa rétine, la pulpe de ses doigts et le bout de sa langue.

Désir ardent qui ferait fondre toute cette putain de neige.

Peut-être que cette journée n'était pas aussi merdique qu'elle en avait eu l'air, après tout.


End file.
